My Virgin Harem Girl
by Suzakus Wings
Summary: Minky seems more human than most demon harem girls. What’s even stranger than her strong abilities and mature resistance to strike back is the fact that she’s a virgin!


Title: My Young Harem Girl

Author:

Chapter One: Boredom and Breakfast

Full summary: Minky is the youngest, yet one of the longest owned, Harem girl, belonging to the Demon Lord Yomi. A strong, calculating lord to say the least. Although she was one of the first brought to Yomi, she is still a virgin, and has been promised to another demon. She knows nothing about him besides the fact that Yomi respects and "trusts" him enough to handle her kindly.

What will the young minx do when she is given information she would have never received if she were not royal in blood?

A prequel to a future story.

Dedication: This goes out to HEEROFLUFFY, my best friend who always encourages me. Hope you like it, Heero-chan!! (hugs)

Disclaimer: I own YYH. . . On DVD. . . Wish I owned the real guys, buuuut I don't. Boo hoo. Whatever.

**A/N: Okay, so, I'm not going to finish my Ben 10 story. At least not until I get some actual inspiration for that story. Oh well. So "Time on my Hands" inspired me, as well as the song "1001 Arabian Nights" by Chipz. Hope you liked it Read, Review, Rate, and Comment, onegai!**

For once the land of Makai was not clouded over by the fog. A perfect day for the ruler of Gendar to sneak out. He hated to admit it, but sometimes it got very boring. The life of a well known and feared thief was so much more, oh what was the word? Enticing! Satisfactory. You could take what you wanted, who you wanted, whenever you wanted. Somehow, his role for the past hundred years was well, downright a snore-fest.

He stood facing the glass window. Once, his very best friend stood in the exact same spot. The demon lord smirked, two of his six ears twitching in the memory. A friend, was he? He wondered when that thought had lodged itself in his head.

Youko Kurama. Two images appeared in Yomi's head. The image of the Kurama of his past. The one who took a lover wherever he could find one. The gorgeous silver fox who thought of a carefully strategy in more than half of Yomi's time. The youkai that plotted against and blinded him.

Now, he was far from that. The mighty hath definitely fallen and fallen hard. Instead of the silver fox, he was now tainted by human blood. There was the fact that he still had the demon blood, only held in place by patience and a cool head, but nevertheless, he was still human with a human family, and a human heart. For some reason though, it made him all-the-more powerful.

A knock interrupted him from the thoughts of his general who had fled back to the Ningenkai. Smiling, he allowed the woman he knew was on the other side of the sliding door to enter.

"Yomi-sam, it's time for breakfast," her young voice informed. It was melodious and gentle on his ears. The very opposite of the men he would have to meet with today, just as he did everyday. It was very unfortunate that he would have to give this young girl away.

He reached out his hand for her to take. She was the softest woman he'd ever touched. In comparison to the other women he'd ever spent his time with, she was young and gentle. Innocent to the core. She was also the most beautiful, save for one exception.

When she placed her hand unflinching, I his palm, he smiled. Where most women found his heat arousing, she found it comforting. He knew for a fact she would never disobey him. The young woman was taught to defy orders directly by the demon lord, but for some reason she would never go against his word. She was truely loyal, although there was the occasional questioning from her young mind.

Yomi caressed the knuckles on her left hand. His thumb brushed the 4 rings she wore, one on each finger besides her ring-finger, for every three years she existed by his side. He would give the last to her soon. When she was finally 19 in age, and had lived near him for 15 years. It was a strange tradition these two shared. One that every one of his officials and harem girls despised her for. By the three scratches on her dark skinned shoulder, he knew one of the girls' had a spat with her. For some reason, she never fought back.

He could not see it, but he sensed the demon energy put into the slash. Anger leaked from the wound, but still his young half demon did not seem affected by it. He now brushed the transparent purple cloth draped over her head and shoulders aside to caress the already healing wound. She flinched at the contact. It must have hurt when she received it. It would have been much more painful if his mocha skinned beauty had been the one dishing out this punishment. He knew it would never happen though. She was much too gentle.

It was strange to most. They viewed her as a rare, white, desert lion who stood by her master's side. It was true. For the most part, but unlike those beasts, she only attacked when asked, not on whimsical instinct.

The ex-thief shook his head in distaste as her ocean-blue eyes watched his movements. "You should fight back," he commented, disgust evident in his voice. She only smiled and pressed her silk covered cheek against her master's hand.

"If I did that, there would only be more dilemmas instead of solutions."

"Does Erisha know yet?" he wondered out loud, his hand slipping under the silk and held her cheek with his palm.(1a)

"No, Yomi-sama. And I do not intend to tell her. It will be healed soon, there will be no evidence, and I'll seem a fool," she closed her eyes in content and held his hand as the other began to graze her silver hair softly.

"The evidence will be my authority. I have seen the markings, felt the torn flesh. Do you not think they will believe me?" he asked skeptically. It was a routine they went through every once in a while.

Giggling, she removed his hand and began to walk away. "You know without a doubt that statement is the exact opposite. You also know that those petty girls will question and pester me." Once in a while, one of Yomi's harem would hate her for her calmness and inexperience in some events, but mature intellect and calm nature on others.

"Ah, I see." Amusement was evident in his deep, charming voice. It was a quality she loved him for. "Minky," her name. The one the older girls had given her the nickname for her skilled abilities and rebellious attitude at a young age.(2)

She stopped in her tracks and turned. Yomi never addressed the girls, one because he didn't really know their names unless they'd been there for more than forty years, two because they usually died or displeased him, and three because there was no need. He usually called Erisha and herself by name, but it was the way she'd been beckoned that befuddled her. "Yes sir?"

"Tell me the truth." She straightened as her handsome lord walked to the door, the direction she was headed. "Do I lead a meaningless life?" He smiled at her confusion.

"What do you mean, my lord?"

He shook his head and patted her head. "Never mind, my young Manx. It was a meaningless question. I just grow bored of this uneventful, tedious life. Even sex has become worthless and tiresome for me." He noticed her embarrassment at the subject of his sex life. "Come now, Kitten, you shouldn't be surprised that I've brought up this topic. We've discussed this before."

She shook her head. "My lord, please excuse me, but it is still an uncomfortable subject for me. I'm so inexperienced." Her eyes were cast downwards. "You never allowed the older girls to teach me the art of seduction before. I do not know all that you speak of." She was blushing and depressed, he could feel it. So he tried to fix it.

"You are the last one, aren't you?" She nodded. "As I planned." Shock. "You were born an innocent child, and you will leave just as you came to me. You have seen this cruel world we must survive in, and the ningen is worse. I should have taught you more, taught you sooner, but I was selfish."

"S-selfish?"

He chuckled. "Yes. I am selfish. And why not? I am old and experienced. How could I _not_ want more than I have? Do you not wish there was more in your life?"

The little manx was firm in her decision. "No. To stay by your side, to please you, it is all I could possibly wish for."

Sighing, the demon lord shook his head with exasperation. "If you say so, young one." He stood straight and opened the door for her but held up a hand for her to stop before she could pass him. "A question? I can feel your skepticism."

Minky frowned and fidgeted with her hands, as well as the jewels and gold coins on her Arabian styled clothing.(1b)

"Well? You need only ask, my minx." For some reason he knew what was coming. She'd been told when she first arrived, ut some circumstances had changed and she wasn't to be given away. Then something else occurred and she was once again in the same situation. It had been a while since they discussed this particular subject, but obviously she wanted some answers.

"Who. . . Who is he? This man you have promised me to?"

Once again, the door closed. "A man I hold great respect for. Will you deny him?"

She answered quickly, not wanting to anger the powerful demon. "N-no my lord! I will do anything you ask of me! I just. . . Will he be kind to me as you have been?"

Of all the questions she could have asked, this was one he was not expecting. He shook his head. "I'm not quite sure. I would assume so, but things have changed in all three worlds. It could wharden the heart of a man, or cause it to grow. I have a suspicion of this man, but I do not see everything like most demons believe."

She nodded. "Oh, right! Breakfast! That's why I came up here in the first place." she conked her head childishly and began to walk out of the now opened doorway. "Coming?" she asked him, eager to eat something.

He nodded and began walking to his private dinning hall beside the young girl. He wondered as he strode down the long corridors. _'When shall I tell her about him? Heh, as a matter-of-fact, when will I inform him about her? Well, I'll save this thought for a later date,'_ he decided.

"You know," she pouted. "The naitei will never forgive me. They probably think that half an hour conversation lasted because we were doing other things."(3)

Yomi nodded in agreement. "If you wish, we could show them how truely innocent you are," he replied, grabbing her ringed left hand. (4)

She pulled it away quickly with a blush. "N-no thanks. I'll just deal with whatever they can dish out."

He smirked at her innocence. What a child she still was, but wasn't at the same time.

W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W

(1a)The transparent cloth on her face is like the Arabian veils. She also has one draped over her head.

(2) Manx is a cat, sometimes mistaken as Minx, originally found on the isle of man. Their tails are mutated and shorter in length, and their legs resemble those of a rabbit, giving them speed and a higher leap, in some cases, and are often mistaken for cabbits(Part cat part rabbit). The Manx are said to be skilled hunters, known to take down larger prey even when they are young.

On the other hand, they call her Minky because the older girls give their "younger sisters" new names. In some cases, their master names them, but not in this case, because Yomi has so many girls. . . On the down low. Oh, and I made up this information.

(1b) The jewels and coins are hanging from her waist. I mentioned that she was wearing Arabian styled clothing because each of the Harem girls have themes. You'll find out later why she wears this particular style of clothing.

(3)**Naitei**: harem, inside the palace, the palace

(4)**"If you wish, we could show them how truely innocent you are," he replied, grabbing her ringed left hand.**

This is a kind of important thing that you'll find out about later.


End file.
